Just Another Dance Fiasco
by LostInThePlayground
Summary: Another school dance was approaching and everyone was pysched. But what happens when Oliver confides in Lilly's help to coach him on working up the nerve to ask this special girl? Pairing: Loliver :D PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry my name keeps changing :
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Just Another School Dance Fiasco

**Author:** LittleMissPoison (Natalie)

**Rating:** PG

**Point of View's: **Lilly

_Author's Note:__ This is my first fan fiction I have ever written, so I would appreciate it if you don't bite my head off. I am a HUGE Loliver supporter...…. And if you don't support them there's something terribly wrong with you my friend… PLEASE submit comments and reviews!! If I get heaps of bad reviews, I'll never write another fan fiction again. I'm sorry for being dramatic, but I was so reluctant to post this story. And I am only 15, so there is time to improve on my writing skills. In total I plan in doing five chapters for this story unless something comes up._

_Chapter One: He's Not Just Another Guy To Me_

It was just another ordinary day at school. First period was biology with Ms. Knuckle. We were learning about the difference between plant cells and animal cells. Like I care what the difference is. Besides I was too distracted, instead I was concentrating on the boy that was sitting in front of me.

That boy was Oliver Oscar Oken. To me, he wasn't just another guy he was my best friend since kindergarten, the sweetest guy I know and to me the sexiest guy in the whole world. It is definite that I'm in love with him. I wanted him to be mine so bad, but I don't think he'll ever feel the same way about me. I have never told anyone the way I felt about him, not even Miley, my other best friend/pop teen sensation Hannah Montana/perfect girl that every boy wanted in school. I envied her sometimes. Every boyfriend I had was a dud. My first boyfriend cheated on me and my more recent boyfriend stood me up, then we got back together after an interesting court session. We sought of just fell apart. All I want is Oliver to be with me forever, but not at the risk of permanently destroying our friendship.

The bell to second period rang, but I was still lost in thought, until I heard a voice.

"Lilly" said Miley looking at me in confusion waving her hand in front of my face. "That was the bell, and we have to get moving to math or we gonna get a detention…….again….

HELLO! Earth to Lilly" She was now looking very impatient.

"Yeah, I'm moving." I probably sounded extremely grumpy, but I don't care all I could think about was Oliver. I better say something else before Miley starts to figure out I'm not listening to her. "My mind is just on something else"

"By any chance is that something else by the name of Oliver and how much you're in love with him" Miley said nudging me on the shoulder and winking.

Damn I'm busted. I better play dumb. "I am NOT in love with Oliver. Where did you get that idea? From Amber and Ashley? I'll punch them in their shiny white teeth and –"

"Lilly, Amber and Ashley didn't say anything, although can you please punch their teeth out anyway. I heard that they-"

"MILEY"

"Umm, sorry Lil... It's just SO obvious that you love him." Miley said slowly backing away and dragging me out of the classroom. I remained silent for the journey to our maths classroom hoping that Miley will have forgotten our conversation earlier.

We just made it to math. Thankfully our teacher was away, so like in all schools the substitute teacher was late and completely clueless. So he told us to complete our maths booklets, which we had all finished last Friday, so this meant we had a free period. I was talking amongst Miley until suddenly there was a knock on the door and the school Principal entered……

The only time he enters our class room is when someone is in trouble or a school event is approaching. It's funny, as soon as the Principal entered people sit up in their chairs, straighten their clothes and hide their cell phones in their pockets.

"Good Morning Class" he said in that coarse voice of his, which makes him sound terribly scary. "I have wonderful news regarding to our next school dance."

Around the class there were many high fives and screams of happiness. It seemed that I was the only person that was not excited for this dance. Considering what happened last time, when my ex-boyfriend, Matt, stood me up, causing me to be a total wreck.

"It will be next Friday, but this dance it will be mandatory to have a date" he continued. "It's going to be a couple's dance" Damn. I'm not a couple and as far as I know no-one in the school has a crush on me. Here we go another dance.

x

It was now time for recess and everyone was psyched about the dance. Miley spent all of recess talking about the dance. I was yet again staring at a certain brown-haired boy by the name of Oliver.

_Oh No. Here he comes. Relax Lilly._ "Hey Lil-ay" he said in that adorable voice of his. "Hey Miles" Miley was clearly not paying attention to him. She just mumbled a hello and went to talk to Jake Ryan, her long-time crush.

"Hey Oliver" I said a little too excitedly. "So…. are you going to the school dance?"

"Yeah, I guess. I really like this girl and I've known her for a long time." My face instantly dropped. "Lilly, can you guide me on working up the nerve to ask her to go to the dance with me"

I felt like my heart was going to explode. Oliver likes someone else, someone else that isn't me.

I love Oliver, so I'll do anything to make him happy. "Sure Oliver, I'll help you. Who's the girl anyway?" I ask looking down at the ground, terrified to lift my head up.

"I can't say. You'll laugh at me"

"Why would I laugh at you? Is it Miley?" If it were Miley, it would make me feel twice as bad as I do now. _Please don't be Miley..._

"No, it's not Miley. I only think of her as a friend. It's some one else. She's younger" Damn. I'm a month older than Miley, so that completely ruins my chances with Oliver. I better hold in my tears until I get home.

"Lilly, I gotta go and talk to Jackson. I'll see you later at your house for my first lesson" he said while walking away. I was on the verge of tears.

Suddenly, Miley appeared out of nowhere with a huge smile on her face. "Lilly, guess what? Jake Ryan asked me to go the dance with him" She yelled while grabbing my hands and jumping up and down.

"Miley that's great" I said while jumping up and down with her. "Now I just need to get a date"

"Why not go with Oliver? You're obviously in love with each other" She said with wide eyes.

"NO, because Oliver is in love with some younger skank and wants me to give him coaching lessons on how to work up the nerve to ask this 'special' girl" I yelled.

"You're in love with him, aren't you" said Miley quietly.

"Yes" I squeaked out before bursting into tears.

_A/N: Who is this girl that Oliver is madly in love with?? PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Life isn't fair_

Thankfully the rest of the school day passed with no more mention of that stupid dance. I took my time getting home as I was deep in thought yet again about that brown-haired, brown-eyed, adorable boy by the name of Oliver.

_Who is this girl that Oliver is in love with? I don't know many people that are younger than me, except Miley. Who the hell can it be??_

When I finally got home I was surprised to find Oliver waiting on my porch.

"Oliver, what are you doing here?" I said while approaching him. Gosh he looked so cute with that dopey puppy dog glance.

"I'm waiting for you to coach me on 'working up the nerve' to ask this girl to the dance. So……can we get started?"

"I guess" I was disappointed that Oliver doesn't love me, but what made it worse that I was going to help Oliver make this girl fall in love with him. Life isn't fair. But I'll do it anyway because I want Oliver to be happy.

"Thanks Lilly, you're the best. So how do I ask this girl?"

"Well…. I guess you can go up 'this girl' and ask?" I was wondering what more can you seriously do? Get down on one knee?

"I can't just go up to her and ask her" Of course Oliver had to be difficult. "Lilly…I think I might love her." Ouch that cut me deep. Life Isn't Fair.

"Oh….alright then….. I guess you can go up to her and take her by the hands, look her deep in the eyes, then kiss her passionately and ask her if you want to go the dance with me….I mean you" Damn it. I'm sure he understood me as you. This is so confusing, who ever knew? I guess Oliver makes it more difficult.

"Yeah, that sounds…..perfect," he said happily. "This is going to be great. I'll ask her tomorrow at school. Thanks Lilly, now I know exactly what to say and do," he gave me a hug. My arms around him fit perfectly, it's like it was meant to be. I guess Oliver doesn't agree.

"No problem. I better get stuck into that stinkin' biology homework. I mean why couldn't plant cells and animal cells look the same and make our lives a whole lot easier."

"I agree. I better get stuck into it too. See you tomorrow Lils," He said while walking to his house.

I finished all my homework in one hour and had nothing much to do. I decided to go on MSN and chat to Miley. She's usually online at 5:00. Actually she's always on.

YAY!!! Miley's online. No big surprise really.

_Sk8rGirl818:_ Hey Miles!!!

_SmileyMiley:_ Hey Lilly, did you ask Oliver to the dance yet?

_Sk8rGirl818:_ No Miley. I wish I could, but he is obviously in love with this younger chick. So I guess I'm not going to go to the dance.

_SmileyMiley: _No. Lilly we're gonna get you a date and you're gonna go to that dance and have a great time, alright?

_Sk8rGirl818:_ I doubt that anyone would take me to the dance. Besides the only boy I wanted to go to the dance with is asking someone else. Look Miley, I'll see you tomorrow tvb xoxoxox

_(A/N: tvb means I love you for friends for those that didn't know)_

x

I got up early the next morning as I couldn't sleep. I dreamt of a faceless girl dancing with Oliver, while I was sitting in the corner with Dandruff Danny, who was obviously my date. _Isn't that depressing?_ Maybe that's my fate. I can't be though because Dandruff Danny is taking Sarah to the dance. Great…_now I'm even more depressed._

I packed my lunch and went straight to school. Mum was asleep, so I'll just leave her a note telling her I've gone to school.

Oliver was waiting outside my house with his skateboard in his arms. We usually skated on our skateboards to school together, but now especially under the circumstances it's just awkward being around him.

"Hey Oliver," I said while grabbing my skateboard.

"Hey Lil-ay, so today's the big day," he said while smiling. I'm so desperately in love with that smile. _Is it just me or is it normal to be in love with a smile?_

"Yeah, I guess it is," I said with my head pointing towards the ground, not wanting to lift it up.

The rest of the way to school was silent. I didn't want to bring up any conversations in particular. 'Stupid skank that Oliver is in love with'

As soon as we got to school we walked to our lockers, which conveniently was right next to each other. Miley was flirting with Jake; so I'll catch up with her later. Suddenly, Oliver turned to me.

"Here I go. Lilly wait here and I'll be back in a minute, ok?"

"Yeah sure" Then he was gone.

_A/N: Special thanks to __o0LoliverRox0o__ and __princess cutie__ for being the first people to review. Who is this girl that Oliver is going to ask? Keep reviewing please!!!_

_Much Love_

_Natalie xoxoxoxox_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thanks for all your support. I hate sad endings, so don't threat this story will definitely have a happy ending. LOLIVER forever!! If it doesn't happen in Hannah Montana (TV show) the producers are whacked._

_This chapter of the story changes from Lilly' to Oliver's PoV_

_Chapter Three: Just Another Happy Ending_

_Lilly's PoV_

I was waiting patiently by my locker for the return of Oliver. Class doesn't start for another 25 minutes. I was so anxious to here a reply, hoping deep down in my heart that she rejects him. _Does that make me a horrible person for having such terrible thoughts about a person I really care about? _The little voice in the back of my head was saying no. It's just not fair that Oliver doesn't feel the same way about me as I do about him.

_Where could he be?_ Almost five minutes have passed. He's probably making out with this girl. _Why can't I be that girl?_

x

_Oliver's PoV_

Meanwhile………

I entered the biology classroom and turned on the lights. I hate the biology classroom. It's so dark and full of creepy bugs. I can be such a wimp at times.

"Miley, are you here?" I whispered

"Yeah Oliver, I'm here." She approached behind from Ms Knuckle's desk. "Have you asked her yet?" She said while nudging me in the stomach. Miley can be so irritating sometimes.

"No, I haven't asked her yet……..I'm scared." I said quietly.

"What do you have to be scared about?" She said in an annoyed tone. "It's freaking obvious that she loves you, you dolt."

"Are you sure?" She struck me the 'you seriously can't be asking me this question' look. "Fine, I'll go. Just wish me luck."

"You don't need luck. Trust me." She was fixing my crooked collar. "I've got to meet Jake now, so hurry up there's thirteen minutes to the bell, alright?"

"Thanks Miley" I said while exiting the biology room and into the busy hall way filled with bustling students.

As soon I was approaching mine and Lilly's lockers I was surprised to see her still waiting there. She looked anxious about something. _But what is she anxious about? _I wonder.

x

_Where the hell is Oliver? He's been gone for ten minutes. Gosh I wish he'd hurry up._

Then suddenly, Oliver appeared from the corner of the hall way. He looked passive as he was slowly walking towards me. That can only mean good news. I gave him a hopeful smile. I just had to wait for my own disappointment to dawn on me.

"So…..what did she say Oliver," I said piping up a little.

"I haven't asked her yet," he was now looking directly at me.

"And why haven't you asked her yet, you donut?" I said looking at him slightly blushing.

"I'm about to ask her now," he gracefully grabbed my hands and was looking at me directly in the eyes. _OMG, this can't be happening._ _I must be in a dream. Nope, it feels too real for it to be_. Slowly he leaned in, I followed his movements, and then finally our lips met. It was a kiss full of love and passion and I never wanted it to end.

After a minute or two we both resurfaced, it seemed like forever. He was the first to speak after staring at me for a while.

"Lilly, will you come to the dance with me?" he asked while smiling and searching for my eyes.

"Of course," That's all I managed to squeak out.

"Great." We were hugging for what seemed forever.

"Oliver, why did you make up the bullshit about falling for a younger girl? And where did you go to, you know…….while I was waiting for your return by my locker?" I asked searching for his eyes.

He was now beginning to laugh. "I made up that bullshit about falling in love with another girl because I didn't know how you felt about me. And I went around the corner to talk to Miley." He chuckled.

"That's just not nice." I joked. "I was heart broken and….. I just figured out the whole plan. "Was Miley on this scheme too? And you asked me give you lessons so……."

"Miley had little to do with the scheme. I told her over MSN what my intentions were. And yes, I asked you to coach me to see how you would like to be asked, so that I could do so myself."

"Oliver, have I ever mentioned how much I loved you." I was beginning to cry. _Didn't I tell you that he was the sweetest guy around?_

"I don't believe you have"

"I love you, Oliver," I said while moving closer to him.

"I love you too, Lilly" We began to kiss until I heard Miley around the corner.

"FINALLY," she shouted while hand in hand with Jake.

The bell to first period rang. Me and Oliver broke apart and walked hand in hand to Science. This felt right and for once I felt like all the love in the world revolved around me and Oliver, not some other lucky chick.

There were many 'Oohs' and 'Awws' as we reached the classroom. It seemed that we were today's main topic. But I know that I have never felt so happy in my entire life.

It was just your typical happy ending.

_A/N: I'll add my final chapter soon. I know I said I'll do five, but the story ended much quicker than I expected. It will be on the dance. So what do you guys think? Good or bad so far? _

_I've never written a fan fiction before, so please be kind if you have to criticize me in any way_

_Much love,_

_Natalie xoxoxoxoxo_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all your support on this story and I've already started writing another Loliver fan fiction called The Video Project, so if you like my stories keep an eye out for this one

_A/N: Thanks for all your support on this story and I've already started writing another Loliver fan fiction called The Video Project, so if you like my stories keep an eye out for this one._

_And KEEP supporting Loliver. It sounds like I'm trying to make you join a cult lol :D Which I would never do to you fantastic readers cough Support Loliver cough jokes_

_Chapter 4: Just Another Dance That Completed My Life_

_Lily's PoV_

The dance was tonight and I had to look perfect for Oliver. I was beginning to stress after what happened with my last boyfriend, as he stood me up because I changed from being skate-chick Lilly to Lilly the girly-girl supermodel, but I knew that Oliver would love and support me no matter what I did and never stand me up.

I was thinking about what I should wear to this dance until Miley suddenly came up to me and was smiling in my face. She can be real irritating at times.

"Lilly, I've got the perfect thing for you to wear to the dance tonight," She said while jumping up and down. _What do you know? Miley answered my prayers._ I thought.

"I don't know Miley maybe I should just-"

"Three words Lilly…. The Hannah Closet" She said while smirking. 

"OK, bring on the new outfit." I said a little too quickly, but the Hannah Closet was stocked with the most amazing clothes you'll ever see. So when you're given the opportunity to wear something from the Hannah Closet you have to take it. 

"So how are our handsome dates picking us up?" I asked.

"I told Oliver and Jake to meet us back at my place, so that we could leave in a group in a white limousine that Jake hired"

"That sounds great" 

"Then let's start heading to my house and get ready for our Prince Charmings"

x

As we reached Miley's house we ran upstairs, tossed our bags all over the ground and went straight for the Hannah Closet.

"Lilly, the dress I'm about to show you is the dress you were born to wear. It's in-between skate-chick to girly." Miley then pulled out this beautiful red dress that was neatly cut at the bottom and had little white and silver sparkles _(A/N: Think of the dress that Miley wore to that 70s dance episode, but more skaterish)_. There was also matching shoes and a matching bag that went along with the dress. It was the most perfect set of clothes I've ever seen.

"It's beautiful Miley, and so is the matching bag and shoes"

"Alright Lilly, get dressed then I'll do your make-up for you, and don't worry you'll still look like a skate-chick" She was smiling now. This only meant that she was going to make a smart remark or comment. She opened her mouth_. Here it comes. I thought. Three…two…one…_ "Lils, I am so SO happy for you. I told you that I would see a couple coming on….didn't I?"_(A/N: Referring to Miley Get Your Gum)_

"Yeah, you did." We were now getting dressed and applying our make-up. We finished just in time as we heard the doorbell ring. "Jackson, can you get that?" Miley yelled from her room. "We must make them wait for at least another five minutes before going down."

"Why?" I don't really see the point in making my Prince Charming wait downstairs for me, when clearly I am ready now.

"Because…it makes them think we have gone to extra trouble to look gorgeous, which we do duh?" She said this sort of matter-of-factly like I should know all this stuff. I just found it silly to be honest.

x

Oliver's PoV

Meanwhile downstairs…….

"I'll get it, Miley" I heard Jackson day from inside the house. "Hey Oliver and Jake, your dates are getting ready upstairs."

We were sitting on the couch talking about yesterday's wrestling match before Miley came downstairs not taking her eyes off Jake. 

"You look great Miley" Jake said while smiling and giving her a kiss on the cheek. She leaned in and soon enough they began making out.

"Umm…Miley where's Lilly?" Where was my beautiful Lilly? _(A/N: For those who have never written in a male perspective before, you wouldn't believe how awkward and strange it is)_

She removed her face from Jake's and simply said. "I dunno, she was right behind me."

And shortly enough Lilly came down the stairs. She looked amazing…although she always looks great any way, but I've never seen her go to much trouble just for a silly school dance.

She came towards me. I was so overwhelmed over how beautiful she looked. I could only choke out a few words at a time.

"Lilly, you look beautiful….." She smiled. "I mean….you always look beautiful. You just went to so much-"

I was cut off by her covering my lips with her own. After what seemed forever we resurfaced and gapped at each other. After a while she broke the silence.

"Oliver, you talk way too much for a donut," she said while grinning up at me starring into my eyes with her beautiful brown ones. _(A/N: I forgot what colour Lilly's eyes are lol XD In this story she has brown eyes). _But I couldn't help but smile back at her. _Good old Lilly. _I thought.

"OK, ya'll we better get goin' or we'll be late," Miley yelled while waving around.

"Sounds good," I said while walking towards the white limousine hand in hand with Lilly. I knew that this was going to be the best school dance of my entire life.

x

_Lilly's PoV_

We arrived at the dance, which was held at my school, in five minutes. I my opinion it was fairly pointless to hire a 300 dollar limo, but as long I was with Oliver I wouldn't of cared if we walked to the beach.

As we entered the room many people turned around to stare at me and Oliver. We had been going out for a couple of days now and you think that people would stop staring, awing and ohing us. 

Miley and Jake went straight for the dance floor and began dancing to Chris Brown's new song 'Kiss Kiss'. We went straight or the dessert table. Typical us, right?

After stuffing our faces with chocolate pudding and cake, the song 'Could it Be' by Christy Carlson Romano began to play. Oliver gestured towards the dance floor, so I took his hand and we made our way to the centre of the dance floor.

_I know we've been friends forever_

_But now, I think I'm feeling something totally new_

_And after all this time, I've opened up my eyes _

_Now I see, you were always with me_

_Could it be you and I had never imagined_

_Could it be suddenly I've fallen for you _

_Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew_

_Could it be that it's true that it's you _

_Could it be……that it's you……_

This song summed up how I felt for him. He was smiling so widely, did I mention how much I loved his smile? Slowly, we both leaned in and kissed until the rest of this song.

This was when I definitely knew that this was the night that completed my life…

_A/N: Thanks for all your support throughout this story. Sorry I had to cut it short, but I have math tests that I have to study for. But I will finish my next stories 'The Video Project' and 'Bye Bye friendship, hello love' soon :D_

_When I wrote this chapter while I was watching Kim Possible: So the Drama. I love how Kim and Ron got together in the end XD SUPER CUTE. This song suited Kim and Ron, and it suits Lilly and Oliver too._

_This supports this theory:_

_Kim and Ron have been best friends forever and so have Lilly and Oliver._

_Kim Possible was a cheerleader and so is Lilly._

_Ron Stoppable was the school mascot and so is Oliver._

_Kim and Ron got together and so __WILL__ Lilly and Oliver_

Keep Reading

xNataliex


End file.
